The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides single phase fluid sampler systems and methods.
The benefits of retrieving a formation fluid sample without permitting the fluid sample to reach its bubble point are well known. One technique typically used to retrieve a single phase fluid sample is to transport a highly pressurized nitrogen chamber downhole, flow the fluid sample into a sample chamber, and then apply pressure from the nitrogen chamber to the fluid sample. Unfortunately, this requires that the highly pressurized nitrogen chamber be handled at the surface.
Another problem with this technique is that, if multiple fluid samples are to be taken, then multiple nitrogen chambers need to be provided, pressurized and maintained. This substantially increases the cost, preparation time and safety hazards associated with the sampling operation.
Thus, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of fluid sampling. The invention described below provides such improvements.